


How Susan Got Her Pep Back

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Sex, MRD, Pepper Potts Is Rescue, Tony Stark is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After locking eyes at a Stark Industries charity event Susan Storm becomes hoplessly attracted to Pepper Potts, but does the beautiful redhead feel the same about Susan? Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As she watched, Pepper couldn't help but place her own hand over her hot mound, her own fingers gently scratching along her pussy, trying to ease the ache.  
  
"I want you to take me, Pepper." Sue almost pleaded, "I'm yours, make my scream your name, Pepper baby." Sue said in husky tone.  
  
Pepper moved forward and knelt between Sue's spread legs, she still had one hand between her own thighs, gently playing with her own hot pussy, feeling her wetness along her slit. As she lowered her head forward Pepper could smell the sweet scent of Sue's pussy; and very slowly she ran her tongue along Sue's spread lips, tasting the sweet juice.  
  
"So tense..." Pepper murmured. "Let's do something to relax you..." Pepper said as she climbed onto the bed before crawling on top of Sue. Gently, Pepper ran her tongue around Sue's left breast, slowly licking and savoring the taste of the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Pepper nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. 

Sue writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.

"P...Pepper!" Sue screamed, as she felt her nipple be released, and the flat of the redhead's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Sue reached down, and groped and fondled Pepper's chest, roughly squeezing Pepper's breasts. Pepper gasped at Sue's forcefulness.

Pepper climbed off of Sue and walked over to her nigtstand and opened it, inside was a collection of sex toys Pepper had collected over the years. The strap-on Pepper chose was red, 6" long and 2.5" in diameter. She slipped into the strap-on's black leather harness, fastening it around her waist.  
  
Sue eagerly got down on her hands and knees when she saw Pepper coming toward her wearing the strap-on dildo she had selected, knowing what was to come.  
  
Pepper positioned herself behind Sue and carefully slid the plastic cock into the blonde Avenger's asshole. Pepper firmly gripped Sue' s firm butt and pistoned her plastic phallus in and out of Sue's asshole with lustful abandon. For Sue, this was a wonderful feeling, being fucked in the ass. This was her favorite form of sexual intercourse, and with the way that Pepper was fucking her, Sue knew that her partner was now aware of this fact.

"Oh, yes, Pepper!" Sue shouted, going wild with lust. "Please! Fuck me hard! Please, Pepper!"  
  
Pepper eagerly fucked Sue even harder, causing the blonde to shudder with delight, her moans increasing in intensity as Pepper did her business.

Sue shrieked as she was hit with another stunning orgasm that left her exhausted but satisfied. Pepper slid her strap-on out of Sue's ass and gathered the beautiful older agent in her arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. Even though she was completely exhausted, Sue returned her partner's kiss with equal passion.

"That was amazing, Pepper." Sue said as she crawled up to the head of the bed, Pepper took off the strap-on and did the same.

"Yes, it was, Sue." Pepper replied.

Pepper wraps her arms around Sue as the women laid in bed together, totally nude.

"I love you, Susan, I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Pepper, I-."

Pepper cupped Sue's face and gently stroked Sue's face. Sue smiled at Pepper.

"I know, Pepper." Sue replied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony Stark is furious with Pepper, not only did she ruin the party with that spectacle she put on with Susan Storm but she also cost Stark Industries a $510 million dollar defense contract, the company withdrew their offer after witnessing Sue and Pepper's "provocative" dance number at the party.

Tony growled as he threw his phone to the floor.

"I can't believe those two bimbos just ruined a deal of a damn lifetime!" Tony yelled.

"JARVIS, where is Pepper?" Tony asked his computer program.

"Pepper Potts is currently located at her apartment, shall I contact her?"

"No... is she alone?"

"No Mr. Stark, Miss Potts is in the company of Susan Storm." JARVIS answered.

Three hours later Sue woke up in Pepper's loving embrace, for the first time in a long time Pepper felt happy and content. She smiled as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower, Tony was walking into the apartment building looking for Pepper. He hadn't seen the redhead since the party, Tony saw Reed Richards and asked him had he seen Pepper and Reed told Tony that she was still with Sue. Then Tony and Reed decided to go to Pepper's apartment.

Sue sat up on the bed, she looked at Pepper, who was standing naked in the bathroom doorway. Pepper looked back at Sue and blew Sue a kiss, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Could you answer the door please Sue?" Pepper asked. "I'd be delighted, Pepper." Sue answered, Sue got out of bed and grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body before making her way over to the door. Sue opened the door revealing Reed and Tony, who were shocked to see Sue there _and_ wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Sue?" Reed asked angrily as Pepper came out of the bathroom in a towel, she walked up behind Sue and wrapped her strong arms around her blonde lover.

"Why is it any of your business why Sue is here, Reed? Last time I checked you were her ex husband not her Father. So I suggest that you; One: Mind your own business and Two: Leave my apartment and take Tony with you." Pepper said with venom in her voice.

"Just know that we won't let this stand, Pepper." Reed said before leaving with Tony.

Pepper and Sue aren't the only happy new couple in the Avengers, Ororo and Natasha are also blissfully in love, Natasha is going to visit her girlfriend Ororo Munroe, who is working late at the Xavier Institute, Ororo and Natasha have been dating for close to a year now and are talking about getting engaged. Natasha had stopped off at a flourist and picked up some red roses for Ororo, she smiled as she stood outside Ororo's bedroom.

"This night can't get any better." Natasha said to herself as she reached up and knocked on the door.

 "Yes?" Ororo said from inside.

"Special delivery for Ororo Munroe." Natasha answered, Ororo sprang from her seat and hurried to her door and opened it to Natasha standing there with the roses in her hand and smiling.

"Hey babe." Ororo said with a coy smile. "Hey yourself sexy." Natasha said before entering Ororo's room.

"Working late again sweetheart?" Natasha asked Ororo after she placed the boquet of roses on her file cabinet.

"Yeah, sorry Natasha." Ororo said sadly, Natasha walked over to Ororo and pulled her chair out from behind her desk.

"Time for you to take a break." Natasha said playfully.

Ororo smiled wickedly at Selina and licked her lips, Natasha turned and walked back to the door and locked it.

Natasha came back over to Ororo and straddled her, Ororo grabbed Natasha's hips as the taller woman leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmmmm." Natasha moaned into Ororo's mouth, their kiss was brief. Once they separated Natasha smiled at Ororo.

"Ororo, I've got a surprise for you." "Really? What is it?"

"I saw Jennifer earlier today, she said that she and Thundra won't be at the party, so she gave me their tickets."

"Ok sweetheart, I'd love to go since its important to you." Ororo said.

"Mmmm good, now onto more... pressing issues." Natasha replied.

Natasha and Ororo quickly shed their clothes, then Natasha picked Ororo up and laid her down on her cherry wood desk. Ororo opens her legs and silently invites her fiancé' to get in between them, which Natasha does.

Natasha leans over Ororo and kisses her on the lips, Ororo moaned into Natasha's mouth. Natasha caressed Ororo's back as she humped her hard and fast.

"So g-good." Ororo moaned, once they separated Natasha began kissing a trail of butterfly kisses down her African lover's body until she reached Ororo's drenched womanhood. Natasha loved Ororo's taste, it drove her wild with lust.

Ororo arched her back and screamed Natasha's name, knowing that no one else was in the mansion to hear her, but someone did hear Ororo's scream of passion - T'Challa, who was out on his nightly patrol of New York.

The Black Panther flew in a shuttle to the X mansion and scanned it with his night- vision goggles, what Black Panther saw shocked and appalled him- Natasha Romanov and Ororo were both naked on Ororo's desk, Ororo was on her back with her legs open and Natasha was lying in between Ororo's legs licking and sucking on her pussy. Seeing this fills T'Challa with rage, he grits his teeth before he turns and takes off. Natasha pushed her tongue deeper inside Ororo, which caused her to scream even louder.

"N-Natasha...t-take me to bed so we can finish there." Ororo gasped, Natasha withdrew her tongue from Ororo's folds and kissed her once again.

"Ok Ororo my dear." Natasha said. Then the redhead stood up, she picked up her ebony goddess and carries over the Queen sized bed and carefully laid Ororo down on her back.

　

 

 


End file.
